


two hours, fourty three minutes

by kvnkllr



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, i deleted them all so, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvnkllr/pseuds/kvnkllr
Summary: one bus journey is nothing compared to the amount of love shared by two men





	two hours, fourty three minutes

The summer sun beat down on Riverdale, not a cloud was in the sky, it was the most perfect summer day. Once again, Kevin checked his suitcase, making sure he had everything he’d need - including a passport and the bus tickets. Today was the day he’d been waiting for for what felt like forever. In less than an hour, he’d be setting off from Riverdale and travelling to San Junipero to see Joaquin. He’d been wanting to go since Joaquin left, and here he was, finally going! The plan was for him to stay for two weeks, but staying for longer was definitely an option.

He’d told his dad that he was going away with Betty for two weeks - Which was partly true, Betty was going away, just not with him. Despite how long it had been, his dad still had no clue about Joaquin, while yes - he was supportive, something told Kevin that he’d have seen Joaquin with the serpents or in the South Side and wouldn’t want Kevin to date him. Eventually, he would tell him (at some point within the next year, perhaps), not that he had to; he wanted to tell EVERYONE about Joaquin! But for now, it was a secret from his father.

Excitedly, he put his charger and some snacks into his backpack, along with his tickets for the bus. 30 minutes until he needed to be at the bus station. Two hours and fourty three minutes until he’d be with his boyfriend again; the hours would drag past, but the wait was for something, someone made up for the long wait.

They hadn’t seen each other in person since Joaquin left. It was lonely, but it was all building up to this day; their reunion. So many dreams had been of their reunion, they both wanted it to happen. Finally, after months it was happening. 

“Bye Dad, I’ll text you when I get there!!” he announced, leaving the house, not being able to keep the smile off his face. He hadn’t been this excited in ages, these next two weeks would be some of the happiest days of his life - he was nervous, but he knew that everything would be worth it.

Memories of wandering the same streets, late at night came back to him as he made his way to the bus station. He and Joaquin would go on long walks around the town, at a time when most people would be asleep. It was such a calming thing to do, despite the risks and difficulty but he missed it; walking alone or even with his friends wasn’t the same at all, it felt weird without Joaquin

Now that he thinks about it, nothing was the same. While they still texted, he was lonely. Nights when his dad was out were spent how they used to be before he met Joaquin - watching repeats of TV shows he’d seen before, sat alone on the sofa. He never got to sneak out now, there was no reason to. Even with friends, he felt lonely. He was scared that he wouldn’t see Joaquin ever again, or that something bad would happen to one of them and the other would have no idea. 

Coming into view, was the small ticket office and waiting room for the bus station. 10 minutes until the bus comes; he got a drink from the vending machine and sat down, close to the door leading to where the bus would pull in. When it did drive up to the stop, Kevin got up, almost running to the bus. Taking out his tickets, he left his suitcase with the rest of them and got onto the small, somewhat cramped bus. He took his headphones out of his bag, placing it back on the floor between his legs as the bus set off on the long journey to San Junipero. Time seemed to go by slower than it ever had before, and the repetitive view from the window only enforced the slowness of the journey. They passed through more stops, people left and were replaced, yet some people stayed. Kevin wondered what they were doing there, would they be seeing a lover too? 

As the bus pulled into San Junipero station, Kevin’s heart was beating fast in his chest. A wide smile naturally formed as he packed away his things into his backpack. Finally. People slowly started to walk off, claiming their luggage from the storage underneath, then continuing on to the main building. He was shaking with excitement. Only a couple of minutes left until they’d be together. Quickly, he took his suitcase and walked over to the ticket hall, as soon as he saw Joaquin, his walk sped up into a run, only stopped by a crushing hug and the comforting feeling flooding back to him. He buried his head into the leather of Joaquin’s jacket. The familiar smell and warmth that he missed so much. The feeling of safety. Tears pricked at his eyes, only this time they were the happiest tears he’d ever cried. They both pulled away, looking into each other's eyes, matching smiles on their faces.

“I’ve missed you so much, so so much…” whispered Kevin, his hands entangled in Joaquin’s hair

“I’ve missed you too, Preppy… It’s been too long…” he replied, softly moving his thumb across Kevin’s cheek.

Joaquin moved in closer once again, to which Kevin replied by closing the gap and kissing him, holding him close as if he’d never let him go. Taking his hand, Joaquin led him out of the bus station and to his car. There, Joaquin loaded the suitcase and backpack into the boot and opened the passenger door, walking around and getting in the other side. Before they set off, Joaquin pulled Kevin in for another kiss, a soft, gentle kiss. The sun was still high in the sky as they drove to his small apartment, everything seemed so surreal and perfect, neither of them could believe that they were together again, after so long.


End file.
